Mr. Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942) better known simply as Mr. Krabs or called Krabs by Plankton is a red sea crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Creator Stephen Hillenburg describes Krabs as a secondary antagonist of the series. He is extremely greedy, selfish and quite literally obsessed with money itself. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs' greed in the series is exaggerated with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the primary antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse than, Plankton himself. Even though he is a lot of times an antgonist and is cheap. He does do some good things for spongebob and squidward. He can be fatherly to his daughter Pearl. Relatives * Family: ** Betsy Krabs (mother) ** Victor Krabs (father ; deceased) * Children: ** Pearl Krabs (daughter) * Relatives: ** Unnamed nephews ** Grandpa Redbeard (grandfather) ** Aunt Sally (great aunt) Trivia *He can also be a villain depending on an this episode, such as when he gets greedy. **Worse, starting from Season 4 (Post Movie Seasons), he became a villain protagonist as sometimes he became eviler than Plankton due to his greed toward money eventually drove him insane due to his obsession drove him insane, where the show's flanderization expose his madness. Gallery MrKrabs.png Krabs.gif|Mr Krabs in his Season 1-3 Appearance Sb-xmas-krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs in It's a SpongeBob Christmas stop-motion special. Mr. Krabs Facing Plankton.jpg|Mr. Krabs facing Plankton Misterkrabs3d.png|Mr. Krabs from Sponge Out of Water Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crustaceans Category:Bosses Category:Business Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Pirates Category:Anti Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Anti Villains Category:False Protagonist Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Male Damsels Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Pet owners Category:Knight Templar Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Heroic Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Singing Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:In love heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Bombers Category:Father of a hero Category:Masters Category:Obsessed Category:Big Good Category:Robot Pilots Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroic Criminals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Rich Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Spoiled brats Category:Military Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Guardians Category:False Antagonist Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Childhood friends